


falling for u

by dumbasswlw (orphan_account)



Series: i vent through aoi [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, aoi denying that shes gay, idk if sakura likes her back, lowercase intended, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dumbasswlw
Summary: aoi wishes she had no feelings.
Relationships: ogami sakura/asahina aoi (implied)
Series: i vent through aoi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570210
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	falling for u

**Author's Note:**

> lmao guess who's back :)  
> just like last time, title is taken from an mxmtoon song lol

along came sakura.

at first, they talked merely because they were both athletes.

when they realized how much they had in common, they talked about anything and everything under the sun.

they worked out together, they ate together, and spent hours together.

they were best friends.

right?

they're just really close friends, right?

well, sometimes she thinks about holding her hand and going on dates with her, but that's just normal for best friends.

at least, she hopes so.

she's never felt anything like this for guys.

but she doesn't think she's gay.

...she's definitely straight.

she hopes.

a couple weeks pass. the more time she spends with sakura, the more she has these thoughts.

so maybe she has a little crush on sakura.

but she's not gay. definitely not.

and anyways, sakura could never like someone like aoi.

beautiful, amazing, strong, sakura.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this, why


End file.
